broken_thronefandomcom-20200214-history
Tome of Sparks and Sand
The Tome of Sparks and Sand is a commonly found excerpt among the Urali people. It contains both religious rites, and offensive spells, meant to augment the user in physical combat. The full tome has long since been lost to the ages, and is a subject of much study among Urali priests. It is not uncommon for young priests to embark on a pilgrimage across the expansive Gelbash Sea - which is in fact a desert, not a sea - with little else than this excerpt, in search for some enlightenment, hoping it will lead them to the full tome. When using this Tome, you have a number of charges equal to your WIS modifier + you SP. These charges are replenished upon a short rest. Blade of Glass - 1sp By summoning forth a torrent of sand from the tome, and then channeling lightning through it, one is able to summon a shard of glass sharp enough to be wielded as a weapon. Summoning this weapon costs one charge, and you must have a free hand to wield it. It has a range of 5 feet, has DEX as its main attribute, and deals 1d6 damage. Whenever you land an attack, you may chose to expend another charge and immediately deal 1d6 + WIS lightning damage. Sand Spray - 2sp Summoning large amounts of sand through the Tome is a relatively easy task, and can be used to confound and blind ones enemies. As an action you may expend one charge to attempt to blind all enemies in a cone in front of you. Each enemy within a 15 foot cone must make a DEX save against a DC equal to 8 + your WIS + your SP, or be blinded until they use an action to clear the sand out of their eyes. Lightning Lance - 3sp The Blade of Glass is a versatile weapon, and can be easily formed into a spear of sparking glass, which holds a dangerous amount of lightning within. As an action, you may summon a tube of glass at the cost of two charges. You may choose to either throw it immediately, or to throw it later as an attack action. When thrown, the lance will shatter and the lightning within will strike all enemies within a 60 foot line. Targets must make a DEX save against a DC equal to 8 + your WIS + your SP. On a fail they take 4d6 lightning damage, and on a success they take half as much. Enhanced Blade - 4sp Through arduous study of the Tome, one is able to learn to form their glass blade into more elegant forms. When you form your glass blade, the damage dealt on both dice is increased to 1d8. When you are out of charges, you may summon a lesser glass blade which only does 1d6 damage. Spear of God - 5sp Those experienced with the Tome of Sparks and Sand are able to manipulate lighting on a massive scale, turning entire deserts into glass. As a full turn action, you may summon a massive bolt of lightning from the heavens, or in a covered area, from your tome itself. At the cost of your remaining charges, you may summon a massive bolt of lightning on an area within your sight. All enemies within 20 feet of that area take an amount of damage equal to 2d8 for each charge you expend.